Night Fever
Night Fever by the Bee Gees is featured in Saturday Night Glee-ver, the sixteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung as a dance-off by the New Directions members, for the prize of a replica of John Travolta's suit from Saturday Night Fever. It is sung by Blaine, Joe, and Will, with Sue and New Directions singing backing vocals. Afterwards, the dance-off's finalists are announced to be Finn, Mercedes, and Santana, though they were certain to be the winners from the beginning since the entire competition was simply a way to make these three think about their futures. Lyrics Will: Listen to the ground: there is movement all around There is somethin' goin' down, and I can feel it On the waves of the air, there is dancin' out there If it's somethin' we can share, we can steal it Joe: And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light Controlling my mind and my soul Will: When you reach out for me, yeah, and the feelin' is right Blaine: Gonna get Blaine and Will: Night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Will: Oh, ooh) Gimme that night fever, night fever: we know how to show it Will: Here I am, prayin' for this moment to last, Livin' on the music so fine, born on the wind, Makin' it mine Blaine: Gonna get Blaine and Will: Night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Will: Aaah) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it Will: In the heat of our love, don't need no help for us to make it Gimme just enough takin' us to the mornin' I got fire in my mind, I get higher in my walkin' And I'm glowin' in the dark, I give you warnin' Joe: And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light Controlling my mind and my soul Will: When you reach out for me, yeah, and the feelin' is right Blaine and Will: Then I get Night Fever, night fever: we know how to do it Feels like forever, baby don't 'cha know? Blaine: Gimme that Blaine and Will: Night Fever, night fever: we know how to show it (Hoo!) Will: Here I am, prayin' for this moment to last, Livin' on the music so fine, born on the wind, Makin' it mine Blaine and Will (New Directions): Night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Feels like forever, baby don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it (Feeling forever don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Feels like forever, baby don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it (Ooo) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Feels like forever, baby don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever Gallery NightFeverGlee.png Tumblr mb32vnmvRN1rw181ro2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mb32vnmvRN1rw181ro1 r1 250.gif NIGHTFEVER.jpg WillSueBlaineJoeNightFever.png Night Fever.png 1006117 1334819694425 full.jpg Tumblr mxxi5uErdY1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mxxi5uErdY1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mxxi5uErdY1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mxxi5uErdY1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr mxxi5uErdY1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mxxi5uErdY1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mxxi5uErdY1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mxxi5uErdY1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three